Fighting Back
by GravityVanel14
Summary: What if Dipper REALLY did leave Mabel when Gideon took her in Gideon Rises?When Mabel is turned evil,she refuses to leave Gravity Falls and stays with Gideon.Dipper suffers through change thanks to this.3 years later,when Gravity Falls goes through a BIG change,can Dipper convince Mabel to return? *No PINECEST NEVA!*T for creativity lol.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I was watching Gideon Rises and some AMAZING AMV's and then I thought,"What would happen if Dipper didn't fight back?"If he left Mabel alone when Gideon took her?So this story idea KABOOM!Came into me...

NO PINCEST!NEVER!

* * *

Disclaimer-I OWN GRAVITY FALLS!MUAHAHAHHAHHAH!Oh wait I don't...:/

* * *

_Fighting Back:Chapter 1_

"Face it 're nothing without that book!"Gideon's voice rang in Dipper's ears."No brain,No muscle."Dipper stared at The giant Gideon robot take his sister,Mabel.

"DIPPER!"Mabel screamed.

Dipper sighed and walked away into the turned around and saw Mabel,tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Mabel.I-I can't!"

Mabel saw Dipper run away.A few tears streamed down her face,but she quickly wiped them away.

"He's coming anytime!It c-can b-be right now!"

Mabel waited

Dipper never came.

"D-Dipper..."Mabel whispered."I-I Need y-you..."

* * *

"Face it Mable!HE AIN'T COMING!"Gideon screamed.

"DIPPER WILL COME!"

"WHERE THE HECK IS HE THEN?!HUH!?"

Mabel stood silent.

She look down and saw Waddles and smiled.

"So just two of us?"

Waddles oinked.

"Tea?"Gideon asked.

Mable shook her head.

"I SAID DRINK IT!"

Mabel gave a quick nod and grabbed the cup and drank the tea.

Gideon smiled evilly.

Mabel finished and turned around to face Gideon.

"GLAD?!"She screamed.

"Opps...The EVIL POTION...Ehhh might as well make this work."

"Uhhh.I HATE DIPPER!"Mabel screamed.

"HE ONLY THINKS ABOUT HIS STUPID BOOK!"

Gideon sighed."Or maybe we CAN'T make this work..."

Mabel frowned and looked at Waddles.

"Just the two."She whispered as she hugged him.

* * *

Dipper sighed."What did you do?"He thought.

"You left her?"Dipper bit his lip.

Guilt went though him.

He sighed."I-I'm sorry Mabel..."

* * *

Dipper walked weakly towards where Soos was or could be.

"Is it the first one or second?I guess it could work with the first one?Or second?"Soos asked.

"SOOS!"Dipper screamed.

"DIPPER!"Soos said as he turned around.

"Where's Mabel?"

"I-I...Gideon-Let's walk or drive to Gravity Falls!"

* * *

"YOU LEFT MABEL?!"Grunkle Stan asked as Dipper sighed.

They were back at Soos's Grandma's house.

"I-I han no choice!"Dipper defended.

Grunkle Stan frowned."BUT SHE'S YOUR SISTER?!"

"I-I"

"If I can say something in Dipper's defense-"

"We're not in court..."

"Oh...I wanted it to be!"

Dipper facepalmed.

"I-I'm sorry!"

Grunkle Stan sighed and walked towards the kitchen.

An awkward silence came to the living room.

Grunkle Stan came back and sighed.

"Dipper,I called your parents."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N** WOW!THANKS GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS!Don't get mad if something BAD happens? ;) And I don't know Dipper and Mabel's parents name so let's just say The dad is named Henry and mom is named Vanessa**

* * *

**Disclaimer-I had a dream.I owned Gravity Falls...Alex Hirsch woke me up XD**

* * *

_Fighting back:Chapter 2_

"MABEL!"Dipper screamed from behind the fence.

He was lucky Soos and Stan decided to help him get Mabel before his parents came to Gravity Falls.

Gideon chuckled as he walked towards Dipper.

"Hmmm...Who do we have here?Oh well if it isn't Dipper Pines!"

"GIDEON!GIVE ME MABEL BACK!"Dipper demanded.

Gideon laughed."And what are you going to do if I don't?"

"I-I-"

"Hah!Thought that!"

"Just give me Mabel!"

Gideon frowned."MABEL!You're 'brother' wants to see you!"

Mabel came out from the Former 'Mystery Shack'.

"MABEL!"Stan and Dipper screamed at the same time.

Mabel glared at Dipper.

"What do you want?"She screamed at him.

"M-Mabel!I know you're angry but wait!Wouldn't you scream at Gideon or something?"

"And why do you have Waddles?"Stan asked.

Mabel smiled."Gideon gave me him."She replied as she hugged Waddles.

"WHAT?"

Gideon laughed."Mabel you can leave if you want."

Mabel gave a nod.

"Okay something's wrong...I don't know what but I know something's wrong..."Soos commented.

Stan looked at Dipper who simply shrugged.

Mabel faced Dipper.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO WITH YOU DIPPER!"

"W-Wait?What?"Dipper asked.

"What are you talking about Mabel?You cray cray?"Stan asked.

Mabel shook her head.

"WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD GO WITH SUCH A JERK WHO'S A COWARD?!AND I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU DIPPER!"

Dipper looked down."M-Mabel.I-I'm sorry."

"SORRY AIN'T ENOUGH!I'm staying with Gideon!"Mabel replied.

"Dude!I found out what's wrong!"Soos said.

"Geez, JUST found out!"Stan replied.

Dipper looked at Mabel.

"Mabel,please!Why do you want to go with."He gulped."That guy?"

"Because,I JUST HATE YOU!"Mabel screamed and walked away.

Gideon chuckled."Well you got it from her!Bye!"He said.

Dipper looked down and felt like crying,but he held the feeling back.

"Can I say what's wrong now?"Soos asked.

"Yes Soos."Dipper said as he took a deep breath.

"Mabel's eyes were red!Creepyyyyy..."

Dipper looked up."What?"

"They were red."

"Okay something's wrong!"

Stan sighed."I can't believe Mabel would want to stay with our ENEMY!"

"I'm sorry Grunkle 's my fault I-"

Stan looked at Dipper.

"What happened to fighting back?I gave you hard chores to make you man up,you know?Fighting back."

"I-I"

"You left her .Your own could you?"

Dipper sadly nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry is not enough."Stan replied as he walked away.

"I blew it.I'm a jerk who's a coward."

Soos nodded."But of the eyes?"

"Imagination Soos."

'#3 would help..If I had it.'Dipper thought as he walked away.

"I think Mabel's a vampire!"Soos said."Oh well,imagination..."

~~_A few days later~~_

Stan was still disappointed in tried to say sorry,but Stan would shake his head and remind him of "Fighting back".

Dipper sighed as he entered Soos's grandma's house.

"Luck kid?"Stan asked.

Dipper shook his head.

"She slapped me this time."He responded."And she slaps hard."

There was a moment of awkward silence.

Someone suddenly knocked on the door.

"I'll get it."Dipper said to Soos's grandmother.

He opened the door.

"Dad?Mom?"Dipper asked.

"Henry?Vanessa?What are you doing here?"Stan asked.

Vanessa frowned."You called?Remember?"

"How's it going Dip?"Henry asked.

Dipper sighed."Bad."

"Mabel slapped you huh?"

"Umm yes?How do you know?"

Vanessa chuckled.

"When Mabel slapped you back at 3rd grade cause you were embarrassing her,your cheek was red just like it is right now."

"Oh yeah..."Dipper said.

"Talking about Mabel,Where is she?"Henry asked.

Stan sighed."That's what we have to talk about."

~~_After LOTS and LOTS of explaining~~_

_"_So...Mabel was kidnapped by a giant robot controlled by Gideon?Whoever that guy is?"Vanessa asked.

Dipper nodded.

"I'm going to beat the-I mean who's Gideon?"Henry asked.

"He's a 9 years old boy."Stan replied.

"We will talk to Mabel about it."Henry replied.

"So she's where the shack was?"

Stan nodded.

Henry and Vanessa sighed and got up.

"We'll be back."

They walked out and were heading to where the shack was or should we say Gideonland?

"I hope mom and dad can convince her."Dipper said while Stan nodded.

"Only one can hope."

~*~_minutes later~*~_

Vanessa and Henry arrived back at the house.

"WHAT DID SHE SAY?"Dipper knew Mabel would say yes.

She had to!

Henry sighed as Vanessa bit her lip.

"Remember Dipper,Mabel is strong headed."Henry said.

Dipper stopped smiling."What do you mean?"

"We couldn't change her mind."

"And her eyes were red,CREPPYYYY!"Henry added.

Vanessa just glared at him.

Dipper felt like if his world fell apart.

"And thanks to this,we have to change something."

"W-What do you mean?"

"We might only be able to take you back home."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!Well that was fun to say!Okay so thanks for reviews!**

**Review please!Flames are being donated to Wal-Mart...MUAHAHAHHAHAHHA!**

**What will Dipper's fate be?**

**Why are Mabel's eyes red?**

**Is she a vampire?**

**Answer what you think in the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N** Thanks for the reviews!Too the two guest-DIPPER HATS!*Hands you guys Dipper hats*So enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer:ME?!THE OWNER OF GRAVITY FALLS?!: D :D :D Oh wait that goes to Alex...**

* * *

_Fighting Back:Chapter 3_

"AHHHHH!"Dipper screamed as he woke up.

"Same nightmare."Dipper got up and sighed.

It has been 3 years since he last saw Mabel.

'_Mabel...'_Dipper shook his head and got dressed.

Luckily,for him,it was the last day of was now 15 years old.

Believe it or not,Losing Mabel caused Dipper to change.

He didn't care about school or what they thought about him.

He got into fights when people mentioned,"Mabel".

The only thing he could think of was the guilt of losing Mabel.

He sighed as he walked to the kitchen.

"Morning,Dipper."Vanessa said while reading some magazines.

'_I wonder how you guys don't care or feel that Mabel_ left?'Dipper thought.

"Morning."

"Don't get into a fight please!Make this a GOOD last day of school!"

Dipper ate breakfast quickly.

"Bye mom."

"Bye Dipper!NO FIGHTING!"

Dipper gave a nod and walked out the house.

'_If they say her name or talk bad about her,I WILL get into one!'_

* * *

Dipper walked into his school's halls.

He was waiting for the bell to ring so he could get out of there.

He sighed as he walked to his locker.

Dipper frowned as he started thinking of Gravity Falls.

"Forget it Dipper."He mumbled.

"Oh why hello there Dipper!"

Dipper turned around and saw Lucas.

He would always tease Dipper.

"What do you want?"

"Hah!MABEL MABEL MABEL!"Lucas teased.

The name brought Dipper memories.

_"I HATE YOU DIPPER!"_Mabel's voice rang in his head.

"Leave me alone."Dipper replied.

"Or what?You'll punch me?HAH!MABEL!MABEL!"

Dipper faced Lucas and punched him.

"That's what I will do."He replied in anger.

Lucas frowned and saw a bit of blood from his nose.

He mumbled something and walked off.

Dipper smiled and walked away happily.

* * *

"Can we talk?"Vanessa asked as Dipper entered the house.

"Yeah?"

"I thought I said NO FIGHTS!"

"AND I DIDN'T FIGHT!"Dipper defended.

"Well,you made a boy have blood from his nose."

Dipper froze."How did you know?"

"The principle called."

'Oh great!'Dipper thought.

"Okay SORRY!"

"Dipper,your father has agreed with me."

"In what?"Dipper asked as he took a soda from the refrigerator.

"You are leaving tomorrow."

"Where am I going?"

"Gravity Falls."

* * *

Mabel sighed as she saw Gravity Falls.

Or what it had become.

The town was grey.

Seriously.

Gideon took Gravity Falls and turned it to Gideon Falls.

How he achieved it?

Mabel knew that #2 and #3 combined could make chaos.

And Gideon used the books.

The town feared him.

He was just 11 years old now,But he was pure evil.

Mabel shut her eyes.

"Don't you like to see the people you hate suffer?"Gideon asked from behind her.

She gave a nod.

"Yeah."She replied as she saw Pacifica suffering.

"Good."Gideon said.

"Mabel,take care of #3 and the demon."

Mabel gave a nod.

She looked down and saw Waddles shaking in fear.

She sighed and lifted the pig."It's okay.I'm here.I'm here."She whispered.

She turned around and walked towards a table and saw #3.

'Gideon_ MUST have taken #2!'_Mabel thought.

She looked at her reflection in a mirror.

Her hair had passed waist length,she was taller and she wasn't wearing a sweater.

Ever since 'He' left,She would always be seen with jeans and a black hoodie.A smile would never be seen on her.

She saw her red eyes shinning.

She smiled evilly.

She was evil.

Gideon thought he could take advantage of this.

He tried to make her fall in love with him,but it failed.

In fact,Gideon found himself scared by Mabel.

"LET ME OUT!"A voice screamed from behind.

"SHUT UP!"Mabel screamed as she turned.

She saw him in a cage.

You could never escape that cage.

"NO!LET ME OUT!"The voice replied.

She frowned and walked towards the demon.

_"_Shut it Bill!"Well who was the demon?

_Bill Cipher_

* * *

**MUAHHAHAH!DUN DUN DUN!Answer this questions MUAHAHHA:**

**How did Bill get there?**

**Okay so REVIEW!**

**And flames=WAL MART!**

**Thanks guys!And if I write something wrong or with grammar.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thanks guys for reviewing!I would have uploaded faster but my laptop crashed...**

**To-Awesomejosh-*I REALLY NEED TO REMEMBER NAMES*Thanks!**

**Kawiafan-*SAME FOR NAME ABOVE*I need to remember... MONSTER!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:I OWE GRAVITY FALLS MUAHAHAHHAHA!**

**Friend:No you don't!**

**Me-Oh yea forgot.**

* * *

_Fighting Back Chapter 4_

Dipper sighed as he got off the bus.

"Great."He mumbled."Stan probably HATES me and I have to stay with him for the Summer!"

He walked in the empty streets.

"Gideon Falls?"Dipper asked confused as he read a sign.

"Gideon-Tertaintment?Gideon Land,Gideon Shop,Gideon Market?What the heck has this town become?"

Dipper walked towards the so called Gideon-Partments where Grunkle Stan probably lived in.

'_Why are the streets empty?"_Dipper thought.

He arrived to the apartments and walked in.

The lady in the front desk glared at him and told him what apartment Stan was at.

Dipper sighed and started looking for the apartment number.

He knocked on the door once he found it.

Dipper shut his eyes when he heard the door open.

"Hi Dipper.I was expecting you...No really your parents said you were coming.."

Dipper forced a smiled on his face and entered the apartment.

* * *

The apartment was small and it wasn't really full with things.

"So how's it going Dipper?"Stan asked as Dipper sat on the couch.

"Good?I guess?"

Stan nodded and continued watching TV while Dipper kept on wondering if Stan hates him.

_'I left her alone,he was angry or sad on how I didn't 'Fight Back'.Wouldn't he hate me?'_

"Grunkle Stan,why is Gravity Falls called Gideon Falls?"Dipper asked,breaking the silence.

Stan sighed."Gideon took over.I shouldn't talk about it."

"Why?"Dipper asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Kid,Just go find out for yourself!Or ask Mabel,if she doesn't kill you.."

Dipper shook his head."SHE HATES ME!"

"Well,you DID leave her ALONE."Stan replied.

Dipper frowned."I'll go see answers by my self will answer...Or Wendy!"Dipper got up and sighed.

Stan shook his head."Just leave if you want."

Dipper opened the door and quickly walked out.

* * *

Dipper walked around town.

"Where is everybody?"

Dipper kept on walking and walking until he saw a flyer.

_COME TO THE ONE AND ONLY:GIDEON LAND!_

_Come all come one!To the celebration!_

Dipper looked for the date and saw it marked as:8/15/2012

'Gideonland!'Dipper thought."WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT?'

Dipper made his way towards Gideonland.

* * *

Dipper gasped as he finally got to Gideonland.

The people of Gravity Falls were..Slaves.

'How did this happen?"Dipper thought.

He walked around and made sure to hide from the guards.

"Where could they be?"

* * *

Mabel frowned as she saw an angry mob in front of her.

"WE WILL NOT WORK FOR GIDEON!"They screamed.

Mable chuckled."Idiots.."She mumbled.

She turned to the guards.

"Release the demon."

The guards nodded and grabbed Bill's cage's key.

Once Bill was free,he frowned and shook his head.

"I'm not going to attack the crowd."

Mabel smiled evilly."Hmm...Oh well.."

She turned to a black chest and took out a black ball.

Bill's eyes widened.

"Know this,huh?Live or die."

'If I die,Gravity Falls source of life will start dying.'Bill thought.

He frowned."Keep in mind,THIS ISN'T YOU!"

The demon walked towards the crowd and sighed.

"Sorry..."He whispered before he started blasting them.

The people ran away and Mabel smiled.

"Nice job day of life has been given to you."

Bill gave a nod.

He was a demon but he knew what he was doing was wrong.

* * *

Dipper gasped as he saw Mabel.

_'Mabel..'_He sighed.'_This is who you became,But why?'_

Mabel smiled evilly and sent the Demon to his cage.

"M-MABEL?!"

Mabel turned around once she heard that voice.

The one that will taunt her every day.

"D-Dipper?"

Her eyes flashed for a second and then turned back to red.

Dipper gasped."SOOS WAS RIGHT!YOUR EYES MABEL!"

Mabel chuckled.

"Look who came Dipper,But me and Gideon already OWN the place!"

Dipper shook his head and walked towards her.

"THIS ISN'T YOU MABEL!"

"Says who?The coward who left me,Hoping,waiting that he will come back!YOU'RE TOO LATE!"

"MABEL!I'M SORRY!"Mabel shrugged.

"Hmm... 't believe you."

She looked down and sighed.

"Sorry Dipper."

A cage surrounded Dipper and he gasped.

"MABEL!"

She smiled evilly.

"Have a nice nightmare!"

Dipper shut his eyes,unknown to what Gravity Falls has become.

Or if it even had hope.

* * *

**OKAY..SO YAY!DONE!FOR NOW!This shall be unexpected...MUAHAHAH!**

**Mabel-HOW COULD YOU MAKE ME EVIL!**

**Dipper-HOW COULD YOU LET HER KIDNAP ME!**

**Me-Chillax Dip,Mabel!**

**Wendy-At least I'm not dead..WHEN AM I APPEARING?!**

**Me-Chapter 5...You rescue Dipper...**

**Dipper- :D**

**Mable-*Facepalm***

**Bill-I know that's a lie...**

**Dipper- D:**

**Mable-:D**

**Me-*Facepalm*it is Billy...**


	5. Chapter 5

**I bring you guys chapter 5!**

**Shoutouts:**

**Harmony:Thanks!**

**Okay so let's do this! MUAHHAH!**

* * *

**Disclaimer-Okay,FF,YOU DO KNOW NO ONE OWNS ANYTHING HERE?!**

**Except OC's...And computers..YOU GET THE POINT!**

* * *

_Fighting Back:Chapter 5_

Dipper opened his eyes weakly.

"Oh shoot..Where am I?"

Dipper sighed and turned around.

"Seriously,WHERE?"

"Hello Dipper."

Dipper's eyes widened."I-I know that voice!"

He turned around and gasped."Bill?"

Bill sighed and gave a tiny nod."Never thought I'd see you again Pine Tree!"

Dipper frowned."How did you get here?"

"We're in a cage,idiot!You got captured!"

"Oh...Wait WHAT?"

Bill facepalmed.

"I really need to know how I ended up here.."He mumbled annoyed.

"HELLO DIPPER!AND DEMON!"

They both turned around to see Mabel,smiling evilly.

"MABEL!WHAT THE HECK?"

Mabel sighed."Never gets old."

"Look,Dipper,We DON'T NEED YOU!We just don't want you to be an obstacle!"

"For what?"He asked grinned."You'll see Dipper."

She turned around and walked away.

Dipper frowned."How did you get captured?"

Bill sighed."Long story."

There was a short silence until Mabel returned.

"Any of you idiots seen Wendy?"

Dipper's eyes widened."Uh..No."

Bill chuckled."Nope."

Mabel glared at the demon and frowned.

"WENDY!GET THE HECK IN HERE!"She screamed.

Wendy walked inside the room."What do you want?"

Mabel glared at her."Late?AGAIN!WENDY I CAN KILL YOUR FAMILY!"

Wendy stood silent."I-I know.S-Sorry."

Mabel nodded."Take Dipper and Bill to the don't need them anymore."

"WHAT?"Bill asked.

Mabel chuckled."Hmm...Live or die..."

She walked out the faced both and sighed.

She grabbed the key and unlocked the cage.

"We better go!If Mabel sends you down there,You won't be alive."

The cage swung open and Dipper walked out.

"Umm no time no-"Wendy interrupted him when he felt her slap him.

"YOU JERK!Thanks to you,Mabel became evil!"

Dipper glared at her."NOT MY FAULT!"

"Look,we better not fight."Bill said annoyed.

Both gave a sighed and led Dipper and Bill to a 'secret area'.

* * *

"Okay,where are we?"

Wendy smiled at Bill."Just the secret anti Gideonland,all 'seeing' demon!"

Bill frowned."Stupid 'anti magic' cage."

Dipper smiled and continued walking.

"So,what do you guys do?"

Wendy looked at Dipper."Not much,try to find out what happened to Mabel and END Gideon for good!"

She responded as she entered a secret code to enter the area.

"Have you guys discovered anything?"

Wendy nodded."Yeah."

She led them towards a tiny room and grabbed some papers from a desk.

"First,Mabel's eyes."

Dipper nodded while Bill sighed.

"Second, we ,Can you help with ANYTHING?"

Bill nodded."I guess I'll tell you guys why I got captured."

_Flash back_

_Bill sighed as he appeared at Gravity Falls._

_"Ahh,Gideon Falls...Like the old name.."The demon said._

_Bill walked around looking for Mabel._

_"I can't help this town,but I have to make sure Mabel DOESN'T unlock the secret to #3"_

_What will happen?CHAOS!_

_Rebirth of a new knew the book was in good hands when it was with Dipper._

_Now with Mabel,He KNEW something was really wrong._

_"Okay so let's find t-"He was interrupted by crying._

_He turned around and saw a girl in tears._

_"Mabel?"_

_Mabel turned around."G-Gideon..H-He changed me."She whispered._

_Bill raised an eyebrow."What?"  
"Well...He gave me this.I don't want it."She tossed #3._

_Bill grabbed opened the pages and gasped._

_The book disappeared and there was a Black Ball._

_"No..."_

_Mabel chuckled."You're my Demon now!Say no and you will die!"_

_Bill touched the Ball,which means he sold himself towards Mabel._

_Not to say,he could also die._

_He gulped._

_Mabel smiled." ME THE AMULET!"_

_The demon frowned and handed her an amulet._

_"Now,We can rule the world!A new saga will begin when I combine #3 and #2!"_

* * *

"YOU LET HER HAVE THE AMULET OF UNATIONS?"Wendy asked.

Bill sighed."I die,Gravity Falls dies."

"What's the amulet of that?"Dipper asked confused.

"The amulet is a powerful can unite TWO powerful things and make chaos."

"Well,At least they don't have #1!"Bill said.

"#1?"

"Our leader in the secret society can tell us the answer."

They all walked to the main room,which was the whole operation base.

"Leader?Oh I hate calling you that."

"Yeah?"A voice asked.

Dipper gasped.  
"Stan?"

* * *

**Okay so I haven't update for GOOD reasons!**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**It looked like I wasn't gonna update huh? ;) Don't worry..HERE'S A NEW CHAPTER!That's 20 bucks sir :)**

**I OWN GRAVITY FALLS!Well in Ice Cream World where I am the queen :) I DON'T OWN GF!**

* * *

_Fighting Back:Chapter *ehhh...*6?_

_Dipper's P.O.V_

Stan?What was he doing here?"S-Stan?"I asked,nearly choking with that word."Yeah...Not even I believed it."Wendy said with a smile.

Stan glared at Wendy."Dipper?What are you doing here?"I frowned."I asked first..."

Grunkle Stan looked at Wendy."I thought I let it clear!"Wendy groaned."C'mon!Dipper CAN help!We're talking about Mabel here!"

"He's gonna get hurt!After with that demon..."

"Ya know I'm standing right here?"Bill asked,waving his hand.

Stan's eyes widened."What are you doing here?AFTER ALL YOU'VE DONE?"

They're trying to get Mabel back,right?I hope...

"Dipper had #3 all along!He can help!"Wendy sighed."Fine.."He turned to me."We know why Mabel's acting like that."

"How do we turn her back to normal?"I asked,after Stan told me their theory."We need to get #3 back...Maybe even #2."

I nodded."But how?"Bill facepalmed."Clearly I can help...""Oh sorry Bill."Wendy replied with sarcasm.

"We can try reminding her who she is.."Tried that before..""Or try to..Oh gosh I'm lost.."I said with a frown.

After nearly an hour of thinking,we FINALLY got an idea...

* * *

_Mabel's P.O.V_

I flipped page through page in #3.

Why do they remind Dipper?A LOT.

It was his fault..Why didn't he help?I needed him?Didn't I?

"Ya there my little Mable?"

I jumped a little and hid #3.I don't want Gideon to find out...about something...

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"He looked at me and quickly nodded."I-I'm sorry."

"And KNOCK!"I responded while looking back at the fireplace with Waddles.

"Geez..Don't get that angry!"He replied."So anything new?Besides the usual..."I asked,not wanting to hear about some stuff.

"Everything's going to plan...What we need is your twin.."

"W-WHAT?"I asked,my eyes nodded.

"If we're going to rule the world,We can't have him in the society!"

I chuckled softly."Remember,the ancient 'riddle' said 'two twins'.I'm not joining anytime sooner.."

It's pretty obvious about the 'secret society'.We have one spy who joined them.

I sighed as I started thinking."Maybe.."I whispered.

"What?"

"I know how we can get Dipper to join us.."

* * *

**Well that's all...**

**-GravityVanel14**


End file.
